Red and Green
by HarryPotterAddict621
Summary: Hey guys! This is my second Harry Potter Fan Fiction! I felt like doing Dramione this time!  Hermione and Malfoy hate each other- in this case, hate isn't a strong enough word! But then their feelings change- it's a fine line between love and hate...


CHAPTER 1

_Ok! This is set in their 6__th__ year! It's my 3__rd__ fanfic, but only my second Harry Potter one, and my first Dramione romance! Please R&R! Thanks! Lou xx_

"Ouch! Get out of my way, Malfoy!" I squealed, falling over as Draco Malfoy barged past me to get to the food trolley in the Hogwarts Express.  
>"You think I did it on purpose? I wouldn't touch a <em>mudblood<em>! Clear off!" Malfoy sneered back, his grey eyes loathing.  
>"WHAT did you call her, Malfoy?" A voice behind me roared.<br>I turned. There stood Ron Weasley, my tall, gangly, ginger best friend, and behind him stood Harry Potter, my other best friend, with his wand drawn out.  
>"Oh be quiet Weasley! Uh-oh boys! His head's on fire! AGUMENTAI!" A stream of water burst from the tip of Malfoy's wand, and it hit Ron square on his head, flattening his glowing orange hair to his face, dripping droplets of water. Ron shook his head, showering the corridor with beads of water. He pointed his wand at Malfoy.<br>"STUPEFY!" The curse hit Malfoy straight in the chest, and he crumpled to the floor. I sniggered. Ron and Harry shoved him back into his compartment, and then lead the way back to ours.

I flopped down in my seat. A few minutes later, the witch with the lunch trolley came to our compartment, and knocked on the door. I slid it open.  
>"Can I have a pumpkin pasty, a cauldron cake, and a chocolate frog, please?" I asked politely, and I handed her 2 sickels, 2 knuts. I sat down, and tore the wrapper off the pasty, and ravenously bit it into chunks.<br>"Hungry?" Harry asked, staring at me in disbelief. I hadn't eaten so quickly since the beginning of my S.P.E.W campaign. I nodded, and then opened the chocolate frog packet. It leaped out before I could grab it. I leaped up, and snatched it before it could hop out into the corridor.  
>"Mmmmm..." I said, closing my eyes. It had been <em>so<em> long since I'd had one. Before I'd taken my secomd bite, however, the train drew to a stop. The lights started flickering. Harry, Ron and I all knew what was coming. It had happened in our 3rd year. The only difference now was that we could all fight it- or that was the theory. Harry could, I probably could, though it was 50/50-as Harry had once said, it was the only spell I had trouble with- but I wasn't sure about Ron.  
>We all leaped up, and drew our wands out. The compartment door opened, and I jumped back- but it was only Luna, Neville and Ginny, who could also produce patronuses. They came to stand behind us, wands drawn. We stood without thinking into a triangle formation, Harry at the point, Neville and Luna at the back. Harry closed the compartment door over, eyes screwed up. I knew he'd be feeling pain in his scar, hearing his mum and dad screaming.<p>

I had a sickening sense of de ja vu as a slimy, black hand slid the compartment door open without touching it. Every happy memory was being sucked out of my head, I was shaking-  
>and the strangest thing happened. An image came into my mind. Malfoy. He had his arms around me in a gentle embrace, and he whispered something to me before leaning in and kissing me softly.<br>"Expecto patronum!" I shouted at the same time as Harry. A silver otter burst from the end of my wand, and a silver stag from Harry's. They charged the dementor down, which promptly swooped off down the corridor, and out of the train. The lights flickered back on again, and the train started moving again. I flopped down in my seat again. Harry looked very pale. I handed him the remainder of my chocolate frog, which had been discarded on the seat. He gave me an exhausted smile, and ate the chocolate. Immediately, a little colour returned to his cheeks. He gave me a more sincere smile this time, and lay back in his seat.

The witch with the trolley returned, and handed everyone some chocolate for free. I smiled and accepted it gratefully. After I had eaten it- and felt much better for it, too, I sat and studied the card- but inside, all I could think about was the image in my mind that had given me such a powerful patronus. Malfoy kissing me?


End file.
